Historias perdidas
by jessyriddle
Summary: Doce personajes, doce historias perdidas en el tiempo. "Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"
1. El hermano mayor

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
__"_Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"

Personaje: Antioch Peverell

Palabra: Encantamientos

* * *

**El hermano mayor**

Acababa de salir de la casa y se estaba dirigiendo al gran jardín trasero para practicar un poco con su varita. Desde que sus padres le habían comprado una, Antioch se había sentido más poderoso que nunca. En el momento en el que el Señor Ollivander le pasó su "pequeña" había sentido la magia recorrer sus venas, concentrarse en sus manos y salir a través de la punta de la varita en una explosión de chispas.

Y eso había sido tan solo el inicio. En cuanto había iniciado sus estudios, había sentido cada vez más fuerte esa gloriosa sensación. Había aprendido a hacer transformaciones, realizar grandiosos _**encantamientos **_y a utilizar las artes oscuras.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, desenfundó su varita y apuntó hacia el árbol cercano. Murmurando unas palabras, lo transformó en una escoba y, con una sonrisa satisfecha, se acercó para ver el resultado. Examinó con cuidado el mango de la escoba y vio que era perfecto. Al revisar las ramitas que estaban en un extremo, notó que estaban bien ordenadas, todas en su sitio, y no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

Se levantó del suelo y apuntó con la varita a la escoba, comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo para volverla a su forma original, cuando una voz lo sobresaltó, haciéndole errar en decir el encantamiento y prendiéndole fuego a la madera.

—Madre te va a matar si ve lo que le hiciste a su árbol favorito— comentó Cadmus, apagando el pequeño incendio con un movimiento de su varita.

—Si no me hubieras asustado, Cadmus, nada habría pasado—replicó de mala gana, volviendo a transformar el árbol favorito de su madre.

—Si quieres ser un gran guerrero, como tanto profesas — dijo Cadmus haciendo una burda imitación de un combate de espadas— no deberías asustarte de tu hermanito.

Antioch frunció el ceño, pero decidió ignorar a su hermano. En cierto modo, sabía que tenía razón, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Lanzándole una mala mirada, cruzó el jardín a toda prisa, y entró a la casa.

Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando algún platillo, pero Antioch se encaminó hacia su cuarto sin mirarla. Una vez dentro, se puso su capa de viaje, tomó su bolsa y fue a toda prisa a la cocina. Tomó algunos panecillos y los introdujo en la mochila sin mucho cuidado, después cogió una cantimplora y la llenó de agua. Al terminar, se acomodó la bolsa en el hombro, y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?— le retó su madre, mirándolo con reprobación y con las manos en sus caderas.

—Me voy de aquí— gritó, pero al ver la mirada de la mujer, decidió bajar un poco la voz —. Necesito salir para poder practicar más y ser el mejor.

—Puedes practicar en el patio— respondió su madre.

Antioch intentó protestar, pero la mujer lo interrumpió.

—Si sales ahora, sin ninguna practica, vas a morirte de hambre antes de empezar a usar bien la varita.

El chico cerró la boca de golpe, su madre tenía razón, necesitaba practicar más, y luego ya podría irse para explorar el mundo y quizás, algún día, sería el combatiente que tanto deseaba ser.

_Cinco años más tarde_

Antioch se dejó caer sobre su cama. Una enorme sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, y a pesar del cansancio, tenía unas inmensas ganas de saltar por toda la habitación.

Finalmente había logrado todas sus metas, y no pensaba quedarse ahí. Era demasiado ambicioso para conformarse con tan poca cosa, como haber ganado los últimos duelos mágicos a los que había participado.

Había entrenado hasta agotarse durante varios años, hasta llegar a saber a la perfección la mayoría de los hechizos existentes. Había tenido duelos mágicos con sus dos hermanos durante algunos meses, y cuando finalmente se había sentido seguro, había participado en su primer duelo de magia. Al principio no había sido fácil, había sido realmente difícil mantenerse al nivel de sus rivales, y terminaba perdiendo cuando estaba cerca de llegar a la final. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse frustrado, había practicado con más esmero, y se había vuelto a presentar al duelo. Esa vez, había sido mucho más sencillo, y no había encontrado resistencia hasta el último combate. Ese había sido espectacular, y al ganar, había demostrado su valía frente a los otros magos.

Ignotus entró a la habitación intentando ser silencioso, pero tropezó con su baúl provocando un gran estruendo. El hermano más pequeño miró hacia el mayor, y al ver que estaba despierto, se acercó a la cama.

—¿Por qué tan feliz?— preguntó Ignotus.

—Ya estoy listo para salir de aquí. —Murmuró emocionado Antioch —. Mañana me iré en busca de nuevas aventuras.

Ignotus lo miró con asombro, y tras dudar unos segundos, le preguntó si podía acompañarlo en su viaje. Al principio, Antioch, quiso negarse, pero sabía que siempre podía ser de ayuda, además, seguro que se pondría nostálgico si viajaba solo.

—Está bien— cedió y el más joven le regaló una enorme sonrisa, antes de preparar a toda prisa una bolsa para la expedición.

Antioch se dio la vuelta, se tapó con la sabana, y se dispuso a dormir. No obstante su cansancio, su sueño fue muy inquieto, repleto de sueños de todo tipo, desde agradables paisajes por los cuales cruzaban, hasta peligrosas criaturas que los perseguían para después matarlos.

Se despertó sobresaltado en el medio de la noche, sudando y temblando, y observó a su alrededor. Sus hermanos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, y Antioch se preguntó si debía irse sin Ignotus, no quería poner en peligro a su pequeño hermano. Pero desechó rápidamente la idea, él jamás le perdonaría haberlo abandonado así. Volvió a recostarse, y se durmió otra vez.

En la mañana, sintió a alguien zarandearlo. Abrió un ojo, y vio a su hermano Cadmus mirarlo con desaprobación.

—Así que planeas irte— dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz, aunque en sus ojos podía ver lo dolido que estaba —, y vas a llevarte a Ignotus.

—Realmente quería ir solo— respondió Antioch en voz baja.

Cadmus se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor, retándolo a decirle algo. El más grande de los hermanos Peverell le sostuvo la mirada durante unos minutos, pero terminó por soltar un suspiro.

—Está bien, prepara tus cosas porque partiremos después de desayunar.

Su hermano asintió sonriendo y se alejó a toda prisa. Antioch se vistió y luego de desayunar, los tres salieron de la casa.

El mayor se quedó pensando en lo diferente que sería la aventura con sus dos hermanos, sin saber que juntos encontrarían objetos muy poderosos y valiosos en su viaje.


	2. El poder del dinero

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
__"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"  
_

Personaje: Nicholas Malfoy

Palabra: Mansión

* * *

**El poder del dinero**

El condado de Wiltshire era uno de los más hermosos de todo el país, a opinión de Nicholas, y no por ser el lugar donde estaba el famoso centro ritual "Stonehenge", ni tampoco por "Avebury". Todo su esplendor lo debía a la Mansión Malfoy, la _**mansión **_de su familia.

Todas las personas que pasaban frente a tan majestuoso hogar, quedaban impresionados por los detalles tan perfectos que sus antepasados habían mandado hacer -porque un Malfoy no se ensuciaría las manos- además del fantástico sendero floreado que llevaba desde la calle principal hasta la entrada de la mansión.

A Nicholas le encantaba alardear sobre su suntuoso hogar, a pesar de no haber colaborado en absolutamente nada de la estructura. Todo se lo debía a sus ancestros, que por ser tan vanidosos y querer mostrar al mundo sus riquezas, habían logrado "eso". Quizás también debería agradecer a su padre, que siempre había tenido debilidad por el jardín, y había dedicado su vida en mejorarlos cada año. Pero el Señor Malfoy había fallecido hace un año, y Nicholas había quedado a cargo de todo.

A pesar de odiar estar al mando de los negocios de la familia, amaba tener mucho dinero que despilfarrar, así que había tenido que sacrificar sus visitas habituales a los burdeles y se había hecho cargo de todo. Bueno, realmente su madre le estaba ayudando en muchas cosas, pero la gente no tenía que saber eso, después de todo, ahora era el terrateniente más poderoso del lugar y necesitaba cierta reputación.

Su madre había estado insistiendo en que sentara cabeza, y desde la muerte de su padre, se había vuelto el tema habitual en todas las comidas. "Nicholas debes encontrar una esposa" decía continuamente la mujer, "Nicholas, conocí a la hija del Duque de Lancaster, es una muchacha muy hermosa y su padre es muy rico" también intentaba ser casamentera, "Nicholas, deja de traer esas rameras muggles a la casa de tu padre, ten un poco de respeto" y le reprochaba traer diversión a la casa, había sacrificado sus visitas a esos lugares, pero eso no significaba que dejara de entretenerse con unas mujeres guapas; "Nicholas, por Merlín, como no hagas una propuesta de matrimonio pronto, dejo de ayudarte en los negocios" definitivamente ese último sermón (o mejor dicho, amenaza) era lo único que podía hacerle revisar sus opciones en cuanto a mujeres.

Así que, después de semejante ultimatum, se encerró en su estudio y se puso a analizar a todas las familias que pudieran ofrecerle una buena esposa. Tomó una pluma y un pergamino, y empezó a anotar a todas las mujeres que recordaba.

Estaba esa preciosa chica proveniente de Francia, que había visto en la fiesta del Conde de Surrey, que además de tener una belleza abrumadora, se había pasado toda la velada coqueteándole. Y no eran imaginaciones suyas, no señor. Si él tenía una larga experiencia en cuanto a mujeres, y sabía reconocer cuando una mujer estaba desesperada por su atención (y quizás su riqueza).

También recordaba haber visto una chica muy guapa dentro de un carruaje que iba camino a la residencia del rey Eduardo, seguramente perteneciente a una familia poderosa si podía codearse con el monarca. Nicholas tan solo tenía una relación cordial con el hombre, pues no le importaba mucho la política, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que los Malfoy debían estar cerca de los poderosos, a veces haciendo algún trabajo poco honesto con la ayuda de una varita, pero siempre beneficiándose de tales alianzas. Descartó a la chica rápidamente, si algo salía mal, podría verse afectado.

Empezando a mordisquear la pluma, le llegó el nombre perfecto. ¿Cómo no se había acordado de ella? ¡Era perfecta! Bajó corriendo las escaleras, buscando a su madre para poder darle la buena noticia y la encontró en el jardín, tomando el té.

—Blanche, la hija de nuestro querido vecino de Hampshire— dijo sin rodeo, y vio a su madre abrir la boca sorprendida.

—No puedes— susurró aún sin creer lo que su hijo había dicho— ¡está casada!

—Estará conmigo. Te lo puedo asegurar, madre.

oOoOo

Unos días después, Nicholas se presentó en la residencia del padre de Blanche, y le pidió formalmente la mano de la mujer. Al principio, el hombre se escandalizó, pero el Señor Malfoy le explicó que tenía un plan para no deshonrar a su hija. La estrategia era realmente simple, puesto que Blanche no podría dejar a su marido, pues las leyes de la iglesia lo impedían, ella podría volver a casarse si el hombre muriera.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendido el padre de ella —¿Estás sugiriendo que..?

—Señor Bennett, mi patrimonio es mayor al de su yerno, y mi prestigio también. Por supuesto que haremos las cosas como deben de ser, y pagaré la dote que Usted considere necesaria para poder desposar a su bella hija.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el hombre asintió, accediendo a tan descabellado plan, después de todo, él podría fingir no saber nada de eso, si atrapaban a Nicholas.

oOoOoOo

Después de pulir su idea y tener todas las opciones cubiertas, Nicholas se aseguró de mandar a uno de sus sirvientes al hogar de la chica, asegurándose de que la sacaran de la casa para una fiesta de té organizada por su madre, para que él pudiera tener tiempo suficiente para poner en práctica su maniobra.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Nicholas sorprendió a Richard, el esposo de Blanche, en el estudio de la casa.

—¿Cómo has entrado?— exclamó el hombre.

—Por la puerta— respondió socarrón Malfoy —. Pero vayamos directo al punto.

Aseguró la puerta de la habitación, sacó su varita y la apunto hacia el hombre. Richard se levantó de golpe y retrocedió, intentando alejarse del rubio que estaba frente a él; había escuchado de esos hombres que tenían palos de madera y se decía que podían ser muy peligrosos. Un rayo de luz salió de la varita, y Richard cayó al piso, gritando de dolor.

—No es nada personal, simplemente quiero tener a Blanche para mí— comentó Nicholas antes de seguir torturando al hombre hasta que soltó su último aliento.

Ya no había nada que le impidiera tener a la mujer que deseaba.

* * *

Nota:

Y Nicholas se casó con una muggle ¡toma esa Draco! xD

Según Pottermore, los Malfoy si se codeaban con los muggles ricos y poderosos antes del estatuto del secreto, así que me imagino que debe haber algún muggle en el árbol genealógico.


	3. Si cometes un crimen

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_  
__"Este fic participa del reto Anual "Nuevo año, nuevas historias" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

Personaje: Percival Dumbledore

Palabra: Crimen

* * *

**Si cometes un crimen, debes pagar el castigo**

Encerrado en una solitaria celda de Azkabán, Percival se removía inquieto en su catre. A pesar del frío que delataba la presencia de los dementores, el hombre tenía la ropa empapada en sudor y de sus labios entreabiertos, salía un lamento.

—¡Silencio, Dumbledore!— gritó uno de los guardias pasando frente a los barrotes, pero el hombre no lo escuchó, demasiado concentrado en su sueño.

El guardia, decidido a callar al prisionero, apuntó su varita al rostro de Percival y le lanzó un chorro de agua. La víctima del Aguamenti se levantó sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor para ubicarse. Al ver al guardia de la prisión mirarlo con un gesto burlón, le hizo una seña grosera con la mano y volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda al otro hombre.

En cuanto oyó los pasos alejarse, dejó que unas lágrimas escurrieran por sus mejillas. No se arrepentía del **crimen ** que había cometido contra aquellos sucios muggles, pero odiaba a los dementores, porque le hacían recordar los momentos más dolorosos de su vida.

Todas las noches soñaba con Ariana, su pequeña princesa. Le habían arrebatado sus sueños esos malditos muggles. Ya no podría ir a Hogwarts como tanto había deseado, porque su magia se había vuelto tan inestable que resultaba peligrosa. La niña se había encerrado en sí misma, ya no era la chica alegre que había sido en su infancia, ahora era una cascara vacía.

Recordaba a la perfección el día de la tragedia. Él había ido a la taberna de pueblo por unas bebidas, y Ariana había querido acompañarlo porque, cerca del local, había un jardín floreado que a ella le encantaba. Mientras su padre bebía copa tras copa, ella pasaba la tarde viendo flores, haciéndolas volar como si fueran mariposas y observando a los pájaros que sobrevolaban el lugar. Era un verdadero paraíso a sus ojos, hasta que un día un grupo de chicos la vio.

Ariana estaba arrodillada ante un arbusto con flores, y no se había percatado de su público. Sin pensarlo dos veces, había arrancado una flor y la había elevado sobre su cabeza. Cuando la pequeña margarita se levantó de su mano, uno de los chicos jadeó sorprendido.

—¿Qué eres?— preguntó en un susurro, mirando aterrorizado a la chica.

Ella perdió la concentración al escucharlos, dejando caer la flor al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a sus compañeros. No respondió a la pregunta, pero volvió a coger otra flor y la hizo flotar hasta la nariz del chico, que la apartó con un manotazo.

La chica frunció el ceño, eso había sido muy grosero de parte de él, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, porque otro chico la empujó, haciéndola caer.

—¡Eres un fenómeno!— gritó otro dándole una patada en el costado.

Al ver a los cuatro chicos acercarse a ella con aire amenazador, su magia escapó de su cuerpo, intentando alejar el peligro que ella sentía. La niña estaba aterrorizada y simplemente se abrazó a sí misma, esperando que su padre viniera pronto por ella. La magia de Ariana hizo retroceder a los muggles, pero ese pequeño ataque los enfureció más. Tomando algunas rocas del jardín, comenzaron a lanzárselas a la chica.

Mientras tanto, Percival estaba en la taberna ignorando todo lo que le pasaba a su hija. Cuando iba a pedir otro tarro de cerveza, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, dándole un mal presentimiento. Dejó caer el vaso que sostenía y salió deprisa del lugar acompañado de los gritos del cantinero. En cuanto llegó a la entrada del pequeño parque, quedó sorprendido con lo que estaba viendo.

Reaccionando instintivamente para proteger a su princesa, sacó su varita y pensó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente.

—¡Crucio!— gritó apuntando al chico que estaba más cerca de Ariana.

El muchacho cayó al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando en agonía. Los otros tres chicos dejaron se lanzar las piedras y voltearon a ver qué había pasado.

—Jack, ¿estás bien?— preguntó uno de ellos a la víctima de Percival.

En ese momento, el mago cambió de objetivo y golpeó con la maldición cruciatus al otro atacante de su hija. No se detuvo hasta haber torturado a todos por haber lastimado a su pequeña. Después de incontables minutos, dejó caer la maldición y se acercó a su niña, que seguía en el suelo hecha un ovillo.

—Ariana— la llamó, pero ella no se movió—Vamos cariño, soy papá.

Percival recordaba la mirada vacía que le dirigió y volvió a sentir esa ira que lo había cegado al momento de encontrar a los muggles.

Ni siquiera había intentado negar lo sucedido cuando había sido llevado ante el Wizengamot.

—Está Usted aquí por haberse expuesto frente a unos muggles y por haberlos torturado hasta la locura. ¿Cómo se declara?— le habían preguntado.

—Culpable.

Una simple palabra y todos en la habitación se habían callado. Nadie se había esperado eso.

—¿Está arrepentido por lo sucedido?— volvieron a preguntarle y Percival se carcajeó, negando con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creer que le hubieran cuestionado justo eso.

—¿Se puede saber el motivo de sus actos?

El señor Dumbledore había estado tentado en decirle que esos hijos de sucios muggles habían lastimado a su princesa, pero no podía arriesgarse a que ellos quisieran verificar los hechos con su hija. Ella se había vuelto inestable tanto mágicamente como mentalmente y los aurores lo obligarían a internarla en San Mungo. Y él no permitiría eso, prefería podrirse en Azkabán antes de que encerraran a su hija. Siempre quedaba la esperanza que se recuperara algún día, y eso no sucedería en un hospital. No, ella tenía que estar con su familia.

—Diversión— había respondido finalmente, asegurando con esa palabra la seguridad de su familia y una sentencia de por vida en la prisión mágica.

—El desayuno— dijo el guardia sacándolo de sus dolorosos recuerdos.

Percival se levantó, tomó el plato que le ofrecían y se sentó en una esquina de la celda, listo para otro día más en el infierno llamado Azkabán.


End file.
